1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera that includes a projection device capable of projecting information such as images.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an electronic camera known in the related art which is equipped with the projector function (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H8-146512). In the electronic camera disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H8-146512, the projection device is engaged in operation in response to an operation of a projection mode switch or a video play button.